The present disclosure relates to a display system of a rotary wing aircraft, and more particularly, to systems and methods for enhanced graphical display of operational parameters of a compound, coaxial rotary wing aircraft, with a variable pitch propulsor.
Computer generated aircraft displays have become highly sophisticated and are capable of displaying a substantial amount of flight management, navigation, and control information that gives flight crews more effective control of the aircraft and a reduction in workload. In this regard, electronic displays, such as Heads-Up Displays (HUDs) and Heads-Down Displays (HDDs), are used in aircraft as Primary Flight Displays to display important flight management, navigation, and control information to personnel operating the aircraft.
Primary Flight Displays are computer-generated displays that provide flight crews with real-time visual representations of the operational states of their aircraft during flights. For example, the Primary Flight Display can combine critical flight instrumentation (e.g., altitude, attitude, heading, airspeed, vertical speed instruments) and primary engine instrument indicators into a single, readily interpretable display. As a result, Primary Flight Displays have become effective visual tools for controlling aircraft, reducing pilot workload, increasing situational awareness, and improving overall flight safety.
Conventional displays typically provide information related o engine torque and rotor torque as parameters related to aircraft performance. Compound helicopters, however, typically utilize not only a dual main rotor, but also an auxiliary propulsor. Because the auxiliary propulsor is operable to vary aircraft airspeed, parameters associated with the auxiliary propulsor must also be monitored. Accordingly, the engine torque, torque of both main rotors, and the torque of the auxiliary propulsor must be incorporated into the display. Inclusion of these parameters requires additional display indicators and additional display space allocation, resulting in increased pilot scan times when flying the aircraft.